


Little Red

by Fizzysquish



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: AHIT AU, Dadtcher, Fluff, Friendship, Slow Updates, also chapters will gradually get longer i promise, also not proof read ill fix mistakes as i go along, how do I tag things, i have a lot of ideas but im slow and have adhd please bear with me, later on, slow plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzysquish/pseuds/Fizzysquish
Summary: "Go visit your Granny," Her Mother had said."It'll be fun," She said.Well, personally, Red didnt think it was very fun.Especially right now, watching all those Time Pieces fly through the stars, gradually plummeting down towards the red planet below.It was just her luck, that a random Martian would show up out of no where and cause her trouble.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Little Red

" _Go visit your Granny,_ " Her Mother had said.

" _It'll be fun,_ " She said.

Well, personally, Red didn't think it was very fun.

  
Especially right now, watching all those Time Pieces fly through the stars, gradually plummeting down towards the red planet below. 

It was just her luck, that a random Martian would show up out of no where and cause her trouble. Within minutes of reaching the planet, no less!

But floating and brooding wouldn't do her any good, not right now at least. The Timepieces where scattered, her Granny was waiting, and the longer she floated the more her mothers impending disappointment hung heavy on her shoulders. So, sighing a heavy sigh, Red pulled up her hood and leaped at the awaiting Crimson land.   
In the time it would take for her to land, over 40 Time Pieces would be scattered about the planet. And, despite her growing dread at the idea, Red would collect everyone of them. It was either that or go back and call Mom, and searching for awhile sounded much better than doing that. 

And besides, its not like she was on a timer herself. Her Granny knew she was coming, but not when. She'd just have to be a bit speedy, that's all. And Speedy was practically her middle name!

Which she emphasized as she hit the ground, doing a fast twirl to shake off any stardust left and beginning to jog in place, already searching for a place to zoom off to. 

Mars was far different from her own home planet. Here, everything was a shade of warmth. Something calming to the eye. It was like the planet was caught in a eternal Autumn, which orange and yellow trees and a sky painted sunflower yellow. The only highlights came from the sharp blacks of round crows and the stark whiteness of graffiti on bricked walls,   
Where as at home Red stood out like a sore thumb, here Red blended in perfectly. (Literally)

  
  
Deciding on a random direction, Little Red zoomed off, the wings on her hood making her move faster than a normal child her size. Speeding passed building after building, she observed everything around her. All the cozy looking buildings, all the graffitie and the people. It was always interesting to see how different planets looked, even if she herself had no interest in the people. 

And so engrossed in her observing, Red forgot to watch where she was heading, until her foot stepped over a ledge and suddenly she was running though the air, gradually beginning to plummet down.

  
Down down down, watching the sandy beach get even closer.

"Ah _Fu-_ "


End file.
